


Through the Looking Glass

by oshunanat



Series: Ketchbriel [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, I can't help myself, Meta, Why am I doing this again?, oh right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: Chuck sold the TV rights to the Supernatural books and wanted to show the conventions off to Gabriel and Ketch. He just didn't warn Ketch first.This is pure meta crack, set any time after "About Bloody Time" in the world of "The French Mistake" (There is dimension hopping. Chuck is God. Just roll with it.)
Relationships: Gabriel/Arthur Ketch
Series: Ketchbriel [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1071399
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Through the Looking Glass

Ketch’s voice was calm, almost too calm. “Gabriel?”

“Yeah, babe?” Gabriel asked equally calm but failing to completely hide a smile, clearly too amused by the look of disquiet on Ketch’s face. The archangel clearly knew something that Ketch did not.

There were any number of questions Ketch could have asked such as “why were there banners that looked like him and the people that he knew lining the walls” or “why was the ratio of women to men in this room so overly lopsided,” but there was really one question that just had to be asked first.

“What am I watching?”

There was a man in a painters suit, gloves and respirator mask dancing around the stage while an apparently not-dead and very randomly Irish Mick Davies pumped up the crowd.

“Wait for it….” Chuck encouraged him, every bit as amused as His son.

“Wait for it…” Gabriel echoed, leaning forward as there was a brief fight with the respirator mask.

The mask came off and suddenly Ketch was looking at himself. A playful, _Canadian_ , dorky version of himself was waving at the crowd. Happy was a good look on him. He wasn’t so sure about the Canadian part.

“What on earth is going on?” Ketch asked.

The man on stage – the doppleganger’s name was apparently David – ripped his pants.

“…we’re in Hell again, aren’t we?”

“Oh quit being so melodramatic,” Chuck said as the men on stage engaged in something that wasn’t tantric sex but also had no name. “Isn’t this so cool? I sold the TV rights to my book, and man the conventions here put the book conventions to absolute shame! Totally worth the dimension hopping.”

“What?”

“Oh yeah. The Winchesters got so tetchy about the whole thing. Found it a lot easier to just come to one of the worlds they didn’t exist as Hunters.”

“Gabriel, we’ve talked about this.”

He raised his hands. “ _I_ didn’t take us across dimensions. Dad did.”

“It’s perfectly safe,” Chuck said. “The only thing you have to worry about is Croatoan virus.”

“What?!” Ketch asked in a slight panic.

“Corona virus, Dad. Corona. Not Croatoan. The fans are joking.”

“Corona, Croatoan, they’re hoarding toilet paper just the same, so does it really make a difference?”

“Point,” Gabriel allowed.

“That’s morbid,” Ketch noted.

“Apparently the show is known as emotional torture porn,” Chuck said with a frown. “I heard some girls say you have to be a masochist to enjoy it. I don’t think that’s really fair.”

“Have you read your own books dad?” Gabriel asked.

“I like drama! Is that so wrong?!” Chuck huffed. “And it’s not My fault if they took liberty with My text!”

“They had Lucifer kill me!” Gabriel protested.

“Well that’s shite,” Ketch opined.

“They had a demon rip out your heart protecting the Winchesters!” Gabriel added.

“Seriously?!” Ketch said.

“Okay, fine. So mayyybe they amp up the pain. It’s still good TV!”

Ketch tuned out the bickering of father and son. Despite himself, he found himself intrigued by the pair on the stage, wondering what life might have been like had he and Mick met under other circumstances, at least, that is, until a phrase that he had zero frame of reference came up.

“What’s AO3?” he asked.

“Ooooh,” Chuck said. “One of my favorite parts of this dimension! It’s this website where people write stories about everyone on the show! They’re really creative! And kinky!”

“Dad.” Gabriel said. “Please tell me you aren’t saying what I think you’re saying.”

“What?” Chuck said. “There was this one fic where –“

Gabriel interrupted Chuck. “You know what, Dad, that’s just great.” He looked at Ketch. “We’re in Las Vegas, want to hit the Strip before we go home?”

“You know that sounds excellent,” Ketch said as he began to stroll out of the window following Gabriel’s lead.

“Oh come on!” Chuck protested as he began to follow them out. “You can’t leave yet! We need to take pictures with our look alike!”

“Because let’s confuse the poor actors that seem to be traumatized enough from working on the show?” Gabriel retorted.

Chuck sulked. “You guys are no fun!”

“That’s us,” Ketch agreed, as he waved behind him. He looked at Gabriel once they’d gotten some distance from Chuck, and some privacy from a pair of fans that were sending curious glances in their direction. “And darling?”

“Yeah?”

Ketch pushed Gabriel against a wall and whispered in his ear. “Don’t think that I won’t make you pay for springing this on me.”

Gabriel grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief as he already began planning to get them to a suite. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> So for Reasons that I can't quite explain (I was still sober at the time), I admitted to writing fic at con to David. He asked during autos if I'd written anything after the meet and greet. Somehow that resulted in this. I'd apologize, but considering the then mentioned fanfic at panel the next day, I'm just rolling with it at this point!


End file.
